


Vampire life is never the end

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Death is never the end. [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: This is the squeal of a squeal *Shakes head* Death is never the end (Read first) followed by Nice night (Read Second), then this story.Warning I have aged up Trixie to adult out of college for this fic. Since people wanted something to happen to her in the first story. Come see if it happens in this one.





	1. Starting my hunt.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterShieldShockLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterShieldShockLover/gifts), [Kymera219](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/gifts), [TexannaRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexannaRose/gifts), [lionofthelord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionofthelord/gifts).



Trixie stood alone looking down at her mother's grave. She turned and looked over at her father's grave. "At least where ever you both ended up you're together and maybe with Lucifer too?" She sighed as she turned and headed back to her car she bought three days after she got out of college. It seemed someone sent her the college money so she stepped in, dept free. Unlike her fellow classmates, she didn't have to work to pay for anything. She never found out where the money came from. But like clockwork, it would show up with a note telling her to use the money well. Her mother died while she was still young. While her grandmother was killed by a drunk driver. And her father was killed while on the job. She was only seventeen and she moved in with Ella Lopez so she could finish out high school. She came to England to find out what happened to Lucifer and where did all this money come from too. Trixie stopped at a gas station and hopped out to fill her car with gas. "What's with all the vampire decor?" She muttered to herself.

A tall sexy male with a panty-dropping smile turned and looked at her. "New here miss?"

Trixie turned and looked at him. "Yeah, I was looking into a missing old friend of my family's. When I saw all the vampire decor what's with that?"

The male chuckled softly. "Welcome to Transylvania miss." He said leaning against his car. "You have heard of the famous Count Vlad Von Dracula haven't you?"

Trixie nodded her head slightly. "Yes though he wasn't really a vampire."

"Around here you never know." He reached in his shirt pocket and pulled out his business card and handed it to her. "If you ever get lost around here or in danger. Just call and my self or someone related to me will swoop in and save you." He winked at her. "Though it most likely will be beautiful."

Trixie took the card as she blushed. "Thanks um, what is your name?" She asked looking at him.

He smiled at her. "Just call me Von." He winked at her. "Most of my brother's were named after my father. Anyway just call and I will be there." He winked at her before he got into his car and drove away.

Trixie stood there watching him drive off. "Odd?" She said simply as she pocketed the card and went about filling the car up. It wasn't long and a bite to eat she was once again back on the road again. Though she was kept on driving until she was going down a long empty road. "When they say empty for miles they really mean it too." She hit a hard patch in the road when the car just stopped. She glanced around and muttered under her breath. "Shit." She turned off the car when she heard growls coming from the trees. She saw gold eyes looking at her from the tree's as they started to come towards her. She grabbed her phone and tried Von's number.

"Hello?" Came Von's slightly sleepy voice.

"Something is coming out of the woods for me. And I don't know where I am at either." Trixie said panicked.

Von's voice no longer sounded tired as he snapped. "I will be there soon just stay down." Was all he said before he hung up.

Trixie looked around the car for something to use as a weapon should she need it.

Suddenly the door of her car was ripped off. While something else reached in to yank Trixie out of the car.

"OW!" She shouted at them. "LET ME GO!" She tried to getaway.

One of them pinned her to the ground and the last thing she saw was his elongated fangs dripping with drool coming down towards her neck.

Trixie passed out as she heard the monsters screaming about the Dracula's are here.

Von ran up and stabbed cross into the vampire's heart from behind. He saw Trixie lying there barely breathing.

Victoria walked up and stood beside him. "Just end her life. If you don't she will awaken as a mindless ghoul. Not the girl you were thinking of banging for fun."

Von turned and glared at her. "Shut up sis." He turned back to Trixie. "There is something about her." He used his finger to run across one of his fangs and took the bleeding digit and brought it to Trixie's mouth.

"What the hell are you doing Von? Your not dad you can't turn anyone you know that right?" Victoria said sharply to her brother.

"I know but I have to do something to save her life. Until I can understand this feeling I have gotten." He said softly when he saw her lick up his blood. "She will be stabbed shortly and we can move her." He looked at his brother. "Vlad why don't you and Victoria get a tow truck and get her car fixed for her." He scooped Trixie up off the ground and jumped away.

Vlad sighed softly. "This is going to be fun squirt." He said looking at Victoria as he turned and walked away.

Victoria snorted slightly as she turned and followed after Vlad.

In the shadow's a figure stood smirking. "I guess I should add matchmaker onto my job titles." The figure turned and walked away quietly.


	2. Who really attacked her?

Von walked Trixie into his family's castle. He made sure no human's spotted him as he slipped in and towards the healing chambers. He didn't look at his father or mother who was standing there as he placed Trixie on the bed. He stood up and looked at his mother. "Can you help her mother?"

Victoria turned sharply at her husband. "What did you do?"

Dracula looked at her innocently. "Just following a request." He walked up and sat down on the bed beside Trixie. He looked over her face as he saw her eyes pop open to looking up at him.

Trixie stared at him. "Who are you?"

Dracula chuckled softly. "I'm Von's father. Its okay miss you should rest your safe now."

"I'm cold, why?" Trixie whispered softly as she fell asleep.

Dracula ran his fingers lightly across her cheek down her throat. And then onto her neck to check her pulse. "It's weak. Darwin, you have to get better at ordering your troop's." He said never looking away.

Darwin looked like a much younger version of all the other Dracula's children that was in the room. But unlike his siblings, he has his mother's blonde hair. "Yes, father." He ducked Von's punch. "Father just asked me to track her. The werewolves were the ones who attacked her with a few rogues."

Von just glared at his baby brother.

"Enough you two I can still take you on as well as all the rest of my children at the same time as you recall," Dracula said sharply. "You two boys are starting to sound like spoiled children. And I have only raised one spoiled child. And that's your sister Victoria." He said sternly.

"Unless the next one is a girl," Victoria muttered softly as she looked at her mother. "Right mom?"

Seras sighed softly. "Yes dear. Now all of you let your father work so he can save the girl's life. Before he contracts you know who."

All of the children. "Yes, mother."

Dracula bent his head and bit Trixie to finish turning the poor girl. He sat up and wiped away her blood. He stood up and looked at Von. "Go feed then come here and be with her until its time for your sleep. She is going to be out for I don't know how long. Though she reminds me of a child I saw once a long time ago." He said simply. "The rest of you go about your normal job's is that clear?"

"Yes, father." They said at the same time.

Dracula looked at Von. "Von, did she tell you her name?"

Von stopped and looked at his father. "No. After I grab my blood bag I can go look in her purse?"

Victoria bonked her brother on his head. "I will look in her purse dad and let you know. It would be too creepy if he did it."

"It would not?"

"Would too."

"Would not."

Dracula growled at them. "Go do what your told or else." He said sternly.

Victoria and Von paled before they both ran out of the room away from there father.

Seras looked at her husband. "Really?"

"What?" He asked looking at her confused.

"Growling at our children like that?" She said sternly.

"They are still little vamplings learning to behave in front of there king. Who is also their father my sexy little queen." He bent his head to kiss her cheek.

Seras put her hand up to block his kiss. "No." She said simply. "Your the one who attacked her not our son Damien wasn't it?" She said sternly.

"Maybe?" He said simply.

Seras stood there shaking her head slightly.

Elsewhere Winter was sneaking around and she didn't hear the person walking up behind her. With a fly swatter in one hand and a can of extra-strength bug spray in the other hand.

Gabriel watched Winter and Edge as he walked into hell towards the throne.

Winter turned when she saw Gabriel walking into hell just as Edge swatted her with the fly swatter and sprayed her with the bug spray. "HEY!" She said turning towards Edge.

Edge blinked and stared her in the face and sprayed her with the bug spray again. "That's for making Sandra throw up her coffee last week and the week before that snort it out of her nose."

"What her nose fell off too and ran off with the coffee cup too," Winter said laughing. "That's too funny. Right?"

Edge snorted and swatted her with the fly swatter again. "Idiot."


	3. Finding out who Trixie really is.

Victoria walked in carrying Trixie's things as well as her purse. "I took a look father."

Dracula looked at his only daughter. "What's her name?"

Victoria looked at her father. "Beatrice Espinoza." She said simply. "I saw a picture of Chloe in her belongings."

Dracula muttered under his breath. "They aren't going to be happy about this."

Victoria walked over to her father. "She's that Chloe's daughter?"

Dracula nodded his head slightly. "Yeah but there is one thing or well two things you need to know dear."

Victoria looked at her father and then to her mother. Before she looked at her father. "What is that father?"

"Until I have told Lucifer about this by getting him up here. You can't tell her about really happened to her mother." Dracula said simply. "Lucifer told me before they left for, hell they never told her the truth. They told her father but all party's agreed not to tell her the truth." He sighed softly. "I have phone calls to make." He turned and walked away muttering under his breath.

Victoria looked at her mother. "I guess I can't tell my brother's either?"

Seras shook her head slightly. "No dear. Von should be back shortly will you wait here with her until he returns?"

Victoria nodded her head slightly. "Yes, mother."

Seras smiled softly. "Good girl." She kissed her daughter's cheek. "I better go keep your father from having a heart attack at his age." She said before she turned and chuckled softly as she went.

Trixie opened her eyes and moved back sharply. "Who are you?"

Victoria looked at her. "I'm Victoria I'm Von's sister."

Trixie looked around as she sat up. "Oh." She went to touch her neck when her hand was smacked away. "Hey?"

"Your healing," Victoria muttered softly. "So no touching."

Trixie sighed softly. "All because I wanted to know what happened to him?"

Victoria looked at her. "Him who?"

Trixie looked at her. "Lucifer Morningstar I knew him when I was younger. But he vanished sometime after my mother's death. I think he paid for my college I just want to know why he cut me out but did all of that for me. When I used to bug him when I was young."

Victoria smiled softly. "I think he loves you." She shrugged her shoulders. "When Von returns I will mention this man to my father he might know something or someone."

Trixie smiled at her. "Thanks. But why am I so cold?" She asked rubbing her arms up and down quickly.

"Oh, you're in the basement this is where our healing area is. Anyway, I think I hear Von returning." Victoria said simply.

Trixie didn't hear anything but she didn't say anything about it.

A short time later Von walked in and smiled at Trixie. "I'm glad to see you awake." He looked at her sister. "Where are our father and mother?"

Victoria stood up and patted his arm. "Trying to get a hold of a friend of the family in the deep, deep underground if you get my drift." She said walking past him and out the door.

Von blinked a couple of times not really understanding his sister right then. "Huh?"

Trixie giggled softly. "I don't get it either."

Von sighed softly as he walked over and sat down beside her. "Feeling better?"

"Still cold though," Trixie said simply before she yawned. "And sleepy too."

Von looked at her worried. "You should lay down and rest."

"Maybe I just need to rest more." She said simply as she laid back down again as her eyes drifted closed again.

Von watched her like a worried hawk as she slept there on this bed.


	4. The devil rises.

Elsewhere Dracula sat out on the balcony and didn't even move when his wife joined him. "She is turning far slower then she should have been."

Seras looked at her husband. "Either they turn right away or not. Is it because of Lucifer or because of what her mother was before you turned her?"

Dracula turned and looked at his wife. "His father asked me to do it by way of Gabriel. And I already spoke to Gabriel and sent him to fetch his brother and sister in law to us."

Seras reached out and took her husband's hand and stroked it. "You were my first." She whispered softly.

Dracula turned and looked at his wife funny. "First what?"

Seras smiled softly "First time, first love, first bite, and first kiss as well too."

Dracula smirked thinking back to that. "That was a nice night." He wagged his eyebrows.

"Nice nights," Seras muttered softly as she blushed looking away from her husband. "Someone will know what this is about or help her either way besides Von. Who is taken with her like I was with you after I started to drink blood."

Dracula nodded his head slightly. "True. If she was like you were back in the day. Then we will have our hands full."

Seras smacked her husband's arm.

Dracula chuckled as he pulled her onto his lap. "I love you, police girl."

Seras smiled as she leaned against her husband's arm. "I love you as well master."

Elsewhere Gabriel stood before his brother and sister in law. "Brother and sister." He bowed his head slightly.

Lucifer looked at his brother. "Going male this time?"

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders. "I am what I need to be as the left hand of God."

"If it's about Winter then I'm sure she would be happy to tye you to some bed and you know 'train' you." Lucifer chuckled as Chloe smacked his arm.

"Don't mind him what is this about Gabriel?" She asked.

"It's about your daughter Trixie," Gabriel said simply. "Dracula not knowing she was your daughter sister. Long story short that I still don't get she isn't turning as quickly as she should. Dracula tried to help but it's not working she is slowly dying. He asked me to come to get you and your bride." He put his hand on his brother when Lucifer stood up. "One more thing it seems Dan never told Trixie the truth before he died. So she doesn't know her mother is a vampire now, or married to the king of hell, or that you really truly are the devil himself."

Lucifer looked at Chloe. "I know she is your daughter but until I can stable her. And tell her my truth it will be best if you stay out of sight."

Chloe looked at her husband with sadness in her eyes. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer smiled softly at her. "You will be close by should the worse happen. But once we settle the other you will still be close by to finally hug her. Like I know you have been dying to since we watch her graduate from high school and college too."

Chloe kissed his cheek. "If you left me here I was going to 'raise hell' you understand?"

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Yes, my queen." He bowed his head slightly before he turned his head slightly. "Lillith, Edge, Mazikeen, and Winter front and center."

All four female demons showed up and bowed before the royal couple. "Yes, our king?"

Lucifer looked at them. "Its Trixie we have to go topside for."

Mazikeen looked worried. "My lord?"

Lucifer held up his hand. "While I'm away Lillith keep all the demon's here is that understood?"

Lillith nodded her head slightly. "Yes, my king my children who you don't take with you as guards will stay here or else."

Lucifer smirked softly. "Winter I got a special request for you?"

Winter tilted her head slightly. "Yes my lord?"

"While I'm gone feel free to 'train' my brother here. I know he wants you to 'train' him all night long." He smirked softly. "Besides if your good Gabriel when I return I might send another demon to join in your 'training' if you want." Lucifer laughed as Winter took his brother's hand and walked or well dragged him away.

Mazikeen looked at Edge and back at Lucifer. "Us?"

Lucifer smiled softly. "The four of us are going topside. Mazikeen you're going to have to stay outside the door while I try and get Trixie stable. I know you want to be in there with her. But you might have to keep one of Dracula's son's out of the room most likely. And before you ask you can't stab them either."

Mazikeen looked at him. "She doesn't know does she?"

Lucifer shook his head. "No, she doesn't." He turned and looked at Edge. "Edge your job is to keep Chloe from going to Trixie until she is stable and I have told her the whole truth. Also being her bodyguard as well too."

Edge nodded her head slightly. "Though I wouldn't mind breaking Gabriel in though."

Lucifer shook his head and tried not to gag over those words. "I don't know who's worse." He muttered as he started to take them topside.

Back in Dracula's castle, it wasn't long until Lucifer, Chloe, Edge, and Mazikeen was topside. "That would have been better if I had wings," Chloe said simply. "We could have made one trip, not three." She shook her head slightly.

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "I agree but vampires don't have wings." He left Chloe and Edge with Dracula and Seras as he walked to the underbelly with Mazikeen.

"Edge will have a hard time keeping her there." Mazikeen said simply.

"I know but it would all be too much for Trixie none the less. And I still remember how Linda took it all those years ago. And I really don't want a repeat of that with Trixie." Lucifer said simply.

Mazikeen sighed softly. "Your right." She said simply as she stopped when he did.

Lucifer pushed open a door and stepped inside and looked at Von. "Leave me." He said sternly.

Von glared at him. "Who are you to tell me what to do?"

Mazikeen snickered softly from the other side of the door.

Lucifer walked up to him and stared down at him sternly. "The devil himself now leave."

"No your... Okay well, I will be outside." Von said quickly as he left just as quickly. He looked at Mazikeen. "That's really the devil?" He asked as the door closed behind him.

Mazikeen laughed softly as she quickly shifted her face before turning it back. "Yes, it is. And a long-time friend of your father too. So she's in good hands little vampling." She said as she stood against the door just in case he needed her to come in or well rush in.


	5. Thy end is near.

Lucifer walked over to Trixie and sat down beside her. "Hello, urchin its been a long time." He reached out and touched her face gently.

Trixie shifted slightly as her eyes opened slightly. "Am I dreaming?"

Lucifer smiled at her. "No small human your not. Its been a long time hasn't it?"

Trixie looked up at him. "Yeah, why did you never come back?"

Lucifer smiled softly. "We can talk about it when you are better."

"What's wrong with me?" She asked simply.

Lucifer bent his head and kissed her softly on her forehead. "Nothing anymore." He smiled softly as he sat back knowing he took away the slight little blessing from her that was left in her body since she was born.

"You haven't aged since I saw you?" She said simply before she winced slightly. "I bit my lip." She flicked her tongue out and ran over her lip before she noticed the sharp pointy bits. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer placed his hands on her shoulders. "Shh little one and listen to me can you do that? And if you want proof I will give it to you if you ask for it."

Trixie looked at him stunned. "Huh?"

Lucifer smiled softly. "There is a lot to tell how about I start with myself before I end with you or would you like to know about your self. Then about what I really am and who?"

"My self please?" Trixie said softly.

"Your a vampire now and no longer human that had a slight little bit of blessing," Lucifer said truthfully. "Your powers and craving for blood will come in due time soon."

Trixie looked at him wide-eyed. "You should go then I don't want to bite you."

Lucifer smiled softly at her. "It's okay I'm not human or a vampire."

Trixie looked at him. "Your a crazy person like father said?"

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "When did he say that?"

"Ever since you left he said you're a crazy person. He once tried to get Linda put into a mental institution as well too." She shook her head slightly. "But your brother stopped it every time."

Lucifer growled. "I will make sure his soul is tortured for that." He saw the strange look on Trixie's face. "I'm the devil himself thee one and the only devil."

Trixie stared at him. "I don't... never mind okay then. Why didn't you tell me or mom years ago."

Lucifer smiled at her. "Your mother knows. She learned a long time ago."

Trixie blinked slightly. "Where did mom end up after she was murdered."

Lucifer took her hand in his. "My father paid someone to bite your mother. So your mother would become a very special kind of vampire more so then you are."

Trixie looked at him funny. "So she's been here this whole time?"

Lucifer shook his head. "When your mother was 'killed' I came right up from hell and hunted down the party's who took part in this."

"Did you kill them?" She asked looking at him.

"No, as my father ordered my brother Gabriel to pay the person. So I and she wouldn't ever be apart. I married her on a balcony here on earth for my father and siblings to see. And again in hell where she is and always have been my queen and still my detective." Lucifer said simply. "Though she only drinks my blood. You will have to drink human blood."

"Why does she only drink your blood?" Trixie asked confused.

"She has a taste for it. Also, she can eat human food and drinks too. But I'm not going to leave any time soon. Not until your steady and I will let you have time with your mother before me and she has to return." He placed a finger on her lips. "I will make sure every so often I will bring her here to visit you. But the Dracula family will help you in all ways vampire."

"Dracula as in Count Dracula?" Trixie asked confused.

"Yes, he's also the twit who turned your mother. You met one of his son's too." He said simply before he muttered softly. "He needs to lay off his wife." He stood up and smiled at her. "I brought someone else to see you too from hell." He turned and looked at the door. "You can come in now Mazikeen."

Mazikeen walked in and smiled at Trixie. "Its been a long time urchin."

Trixie got up and ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "I missed you. Why did you leave?"

Mazikeen walked her back to the bed and made her sit down. "Your dad didn't want me around. I kept an eye on Linda, Amendail, and Charlie as well too. Unstill I just decided to return to hell and go back onto being Lucifer's right woman. And his bodyguard as well too."

Lucifer smiled softly. "I will go let them know you're steady now. Tomorrow after you fed and you take well to it Trixie. I will bring your mother down to see you."

Trixie smiled at him. "Tell her I love her."

Lucifer grinned at her. "I will." He walked out of the room and looked at Von. "She is under my protection while in your family's care. If you break her heart I will steak you is that clear?"

Von's eyes grew wide over the whole matter before he muttered softly. "Yes?" He walked in with some blood packets.

Lucifer walked back to the library and walked in quietly. "She's fine now. I'm sure Von is helping her learn to drink the blood with Mazkieen as well too. If she takes to it well I would bring you down to see her Chloe."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "I know my poor girl."

Dracula sighed softly and rolled his eyes slightly as he listened as he drank his tea quietly.

Lucifer walked over and patted his friend on his shoulder. "Could have happened to anyone kid."

Dracula glared at him. "Yada, yada, yada."

Lucifer chuckled softly as he took a seat next to his wife.

The next morning Chloe walked in and found her daughter sitting on the bed staring at the blood. "Troubles?"

Trixie looked up at her. "It tastes bad."

"All vampires will get used to it. Besides you have grown so much." Chloe said with a smile.

"You haven't aged a day since that day," Trixie said softly. "Did you miss me?"

"I'm happy with Lucifer," Chloe said simply. "Oh, I missed you every day. And when you graduated high school and college I was there. I saw it all."

"Really?" Trixie asked smiling at her mother.

"Really?" Chloe told her everything she saw that day. They talked for hours and hours before they stopped.

Three days later Lucifer left with Mazikeen, Chloe, and Edge as well.

Trixie looked over at Von. "I got a long way to go don't I?"

Von nodded his head slightly. "Yeah but you're not alone."

Trixie smiled at him and leaned over when he looked away and kissed his cheek. And quickly looked away from him. As they stayed that way that night and many other nights as well too.

Back in hell Gabriel quietly slips out of Winter's bedroom shaking his head slightly as he throws his clothes on as he leaves.

Edge sitting on the roof drawing as she watches this all goes down. "Naughty, naughty Gabriel and his pet fly." She smirked wickedly as she turned her head back to her drawing of her master. Glancing slightly at the bug spray she keeps nearby so she can spray Winter down later. She chuckles darkly as she keeps on drawing.

THE END!


End file.
